


Safe

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You wake up alone and scared.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Safe

"Jason!" You screamed, bolting up in bed. You feverishly looked around the cabin with only the dim light of the fireplace to help you see. You were alone.

Whimpering, you pulled the blanket around you, fear instantly pumping ice through your veins. You woke up alone. You hated being alone. More than hated - you feared it as if being alone at night would spell your imminent death.

Every sound was an intruder. Every creaking of the old cabin settling, the sound of the wind making the shutters rattle was someone coming into the cabin to kill you. You clutched your blankets tighter around you regardless of the muggy air all around you, hot tears spilling from your eyes.

"Jason." You whimpered, scared of making any noise that someone other than him could hear.

This fear was completely unfounded. You were aware of that. But it had followed you since you were a child into adulthood. If you were in a house alone at night, you became too scared to move, to sleep, to do anything but strain your ears to hear for someone coming to break into your home.

Panicked panting came from you as more tears spilled from your eyes, your body heat rising so quickly it made you break out in a sweat.

The sound of footsteps outside made your mouth go dry. "J-Jason?" You breathed, terror making your entire body tense.

A clattering came from outside as the door burst open to reveal Jason, his good eye wide and firewood fallen at his feet. He rushed over to your side and pulled you into his arms, rocking you slowly as you sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" You sobbed, clinging to him. Instant relief poured through you, though close behind it was the shame of knowing that you had panicked over nothing. "I'm sorry, I saw you weren't here and I got scared...!"

Jason attempted to make a shushing sound, but it didn't come out quite right, which made you giggle through your tears. He continued rocking you, wishing he could explain he had just stepped out to get firewood, that he would never have left you knowing how scared you could get. Instead of talking he just held you as your tears subsided.

"I'm sorry." Pulling back, you wiped your eyes, letting out a shakey breath. "I just, just got scared."

Jason nodded, resting his forehead on yours. The fire was dying, and the wood was on the ground outside the cabin, but he would not leave your side until you were completely better.

He pulled you into his lap, tucking your head under his chin and rocking you as your sniffles died down. He pat your back like his mother used to do for him, feeling relief when your breathing went completely back to normal.

You kissed his chest, tiredness coming back to you now that you knew you were safe. "I'm okay now. Lie down with me?"

He nodded, lying back with you still on his chest. He wrapped his arms around you in a safe, impenetrable barrier between you and the world.

Closing your eyes, you let sleep take you once again now that your protector was with you.


End file.
